Never let me go
by Chasca
Summary: Severus et Lily ont 15 ans, et déjà les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre se compliquent. OS


**Disclaimer : **rien à moi, tout à Elle.

**NdlA :** réponse éclair à la communauté des nuits créatives du Chicaneur (dont l'adresse est sur ma fiche perso), le thème étant "Christmas is all around me".Il faut que j'ajoute que j'ai lamentablement piqué le titre à un livre magnifique d'un auteur anglais, Kazuo Ishiguro.

**SPOILER tome 7**

* * *

_Never let me go_

_  
_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu le vois bien.

- Bien sûr que je le vois. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu tends ça vers moi ?

- Parce que... je voudrais te l'offrir.

Lily regarda le bout de parchemin que Severus tendait vers elle. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle savait bien que certains cadeaux ne s'acceptaient pas. Elle savait que Severus tenait à elle, peut-être plus encore qu'elle ne tenait à lui. Mais elle savait aussi que jamais elle ne pourrait répondre à ses attentes alors qu'il traînait avec ces... amis.

- Laisse tomber Severus.

- Mais j'ai inventé un tas de sortilèges pour toi. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne pour que tu les gardes pour toi !

- Je sais quel genre de sortilèges tu inventes. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rigoler aux dépends des gens. Je te laisse ce privilège.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce sont des sortilèges uniquement... féminins.

- Féminins ?

- Des sortilèges pour conserver les fleurs, pour rendre sa couverture plus douce...

- Je... écoute Severus. Je ne peux pas accepter ton cadeau.

- Mais j'ai passé des mois à le préparer !

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Si je prenais ton cadeau, cela reviendrait au même que de cautionner tes... fréquentations.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète Lily ! s'énerva Severus. Je suis à Serpentard ! C'est plus facile pour toi. Tous tes amis ne sont pas des adeptes de la magie noire. Si je leur tourne le dos, je serai seul ! Pour toujours !

- Tu n'es pas seul, tu m'as moi !

- Non je ne t'ai pas... Tu es avec tes amis...

- Je ne peux pas être exclusivement à toi. Tu le sais bien.

Severus se retourna vivement et cacha son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il choisi le jour de Noël pour venir voir Lily ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette dispute revienne encore, et encore, et encore... En cette période, c'était l'esprit de Noël qui devait envelopper les gens comme un manteau bien chaud, et non le regret, la tristesse de voir son meilleur ami se tourner vers les Forces du Mal contre lesquelles ils avaient pourtant appris à se battre à Poudlard. Lily tendit la main vers Severus. Elle hésita à la poser sur son épaule. Serait-ce trop ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Le jeune homme se retourna, sans visage rouge et ses yeux légèrement gonflés.

- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner Lily.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas Severus.

- Si ! C'est ce que tu fais depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard ! Je l'ai vu dès que le Choixpeau nous a séparé. C'était comme si une brèche s'était creusée entre nous, et que chaque jour, chaque seconde, la brèche s'agrandissait pour devenir une crevasse.

- C'est toi qui fait de cette brèche une crevasse ! répondit Lily en haussant la voix. Tu es aveugle Severus !

- C'est moi qui suis aveugle ? Mais c'est toi qui a peur du regard des autres !

- Tu veux rire ? Le premier à avoir manifester de l'animosité envers l'autre parce que nous étions en public, c'est toi, et tu le sais parfaitement.

Il y eut un silence. Comme si l'un cherchait à comprendre l'autre.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi parce que tu me considères comme une... quel est le terme que tes amis ont inventé déjà ? Ah oui, une sang-de-bourbe. Et je ne veux pas de toi parce que c'est ainsi que tu me vois. Voilà la vérité.

- Je ne te vois pas comme ça Lily, et si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que tu es une idiote.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu comme si tel était le cas ? Je te défends quand ces imbéciles de James et compagnie te ridiculisent devant tout le monde. Quand tes amis s'en prennent à moi, c'est à peine si tu lèves les yeux. Quant à ta voix, elle reste bien cachée au fond de ta gorge. Je comprends pourquoi tu as été envoyé à Serpentard. Tu n'assumes aucune de tes opinions. Tu n'as aucun courage.

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- Non. C'est ce que je sais.

- Tu veux que je te prouves que je peux être courageux ?

- Je n'attends que ça !

Lily douta que Severus aurait affirmé une telle chose si le couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés n'avait pas été désert. Mais le jeune Serpentard fit bel et bien preuve de courage lorsqu'il attrapa la Gryffondor par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Lily sentait le souffle chaud de Severus sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse. Elle le trouvait repoussant avec ses idées infâmes, ses airs arrogants de solitaire à toute épreuve, ses à priori ridicules. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras autour du cou de Severus, et de la serrer, si fort. Le baiser qu'elle lui rendit était bien moins chaste que celui qu'elle avait échangé avec Antonin, un Poufsouffle qui jouait très bien au Quidditch mais qui n'était pas très doué dans l'art de la séduction.

Alors que le baiser entre les deux amis se montrait de plus en plus passionné, Lily fit glisser sa main droite dans les cheveux de Severus, cheveux qui s'avéraient bien moins gras qu'ils n'y paraissaient. De toute façon, même si ses cheveux avaient été les plus sales du monde, elle s'en serait fichée royalement. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, ses joues s'embraser, et son esprit divaguer. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle revienne sur terre. Il fallait qu'elle repousse Severus. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle était entourée par la magie de Noël, et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Severus était bien loi de l'amitié, mais elle n'avait aucun choix. Aucune alternative. Elle laissa ses lèvres caresser une dernière fois celles de Severus. Elle fit glisser ses mains lentement autour de son cou à lui pour reprendre leur place le long de son corps à elle. Elle regarda intensément les yeux interloqués de Severus, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et s'enfonça seule dans le couloir froid et sombre.

« Ne me laisse jamais, Severus. Ne m'oublie jamais », pensait-elle.

* * *

**Vous avez le droit de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage par une review ;)**

**Merci ! **


End file.
